Kissing The Wind
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: Bound by rules, which he was sick of it all, he needed to protect the Kingdom. Sacrificing his own needs, throwing away all of his ego, and yet, the world doesn't seemed to be satisfied. AU MuraHimu


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kissing the Wind  
**

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya, a young priest of Onyx Kingdom, sat there on the field of grass quietly. He stared at the beautiful, clear and sparkling lake in front of him. The fishes swam around happily, sometimes, stopped as they met with their friends, or family, then continuing what they did before. They looked free as if they were not bound by anything such as rules.

Somehow, Himuro craved for that. He wanted to get away from his luxurious cage, and faces the real world outside. Not just the field around the palace. He wanted to be free. He craved for a freedom. But, his prayers was not heard by god as he were still here, in his fake world.

Bound by rules, which he was sick of it all, he needed to protect the Kingdom. Sacrificing his own needs, throwing away all of his ego, and yet, the world doesn't seemed to be satisfied. Not like his step brother, Kagami Taiga, which has a job of a knight, he couldn't go anywhere by his own will. Guards will be placed everywhere around him, no playing around or talks with the civilian.

But today, he made up his mind. He will be free soon. He just hoped, that his plans goes as planned.

* * *

"Alright! You looked gorgeous, Tatsuya." a blond, middle aged woman, Alex, exclaimed as she stared at her masterpiece. Her job as a trainer wasn't going to keep her from making her beloved pupil became the center of the world's attention. She clapped her hands together once, and made the dark haired male turned around from the mirror. "Come on, you can admire yourself later." she said as she pinched his cheek lightly.

"Alex, I'm not sure if I must wear this and walk outside." Tatsuya muttered as he stared at the mirror behind him. A light purple silk robe covered his body. Underneath the robe, a tight, black shirt covered his torso. A white and purple diamonds hung loosely on his neck. "I'm not sure if I could dance with this." he said with a slightest hint of a whine.

"Come on. I've seen you with that crappy dress those maids gave to you. This is definitely better than those clothing." Alex retorted back as she played with the black strands of the priest. She is completely bored and excited because of the ceremony of Himuro's freedom. If this one succeed, he'll be free right away. And no more controlling him like a doll.

"Don't remind me of that. That was a very terrible memories." the black haired man groaned as he ran his hand on his hair, attempting to swat away the naughty hand that keep on playing his neatly combed hair.

Just as Alex wanted to laugh, the bell rang twice, signaling that the time for Himuro's performance has come.

"Well, you must go now, Tatsuya. It's a gamble, you got the warrior, you're free, but if not, you'll stuck here with me forever." she said with a playful smile, though those doesn't means anything harmful. "Just don't let those guys get you for your body. I'm sure you will got someone who truly interested in you, along with their want to protect you." she explained while giving a light pat on the younger male's head.

To be honest, it's very hard for Alex to let go of her pupil. She done the same thing for the younger pupil a years ago, and this thing happened more than once. But, she must not keep them for having their freedom She smiled and pushed his back towards the door.

"Just.. don't forget to send any letter to me."

* * *

The room were crowded by the armored people from different country. The King and Queen sat by their throne, silently observing anyone that might have the potential to take away their beloved priest. All of them seemed capable enough to take care of Himuro, but no one knows what will they do after they saw the priest in real life.

No one know the true face of the priest when he's outside the palace. An elegant and simple black mask always covered the beautiful face that he had. No wonder that anyone who had saw his face always wanted him, although it's only because of the lust.

Their attention suddenly turned to the double-door which were opened by the iron armored guard. The female archers appeared behind the well armored soldier and the fine dressed priests.

The person they all had waited finally appeared.

Dressed in silk purple long robe, which covered his whole torso that wrapped by tight black shirt, decorated with black, white and purple gems. Jet black hair combed neatly, though the bang still covering the left eye of the priest. Those silvery orbs glinted every time the light flashing through him.

As the priest stepped inside the room, the colorful fairy dust showering them, and the elves jumped from the pillars and to the well-polished floor. Playing their harp to create a harmonious melody to make the ceremony more lively. The fairies went inside the room with a bucket of flowers in their arms. One of them gave the white rose to the King, Queen, and the High-Priest, and she immediately bowed before vanished into blue colored mist.

All of the foreign soldiers were stunned by the sight, and most of them gaped in awe at how luxurious the ceremony. Hiring the elves and the fairies was a very difficult things to do. They might as well get rejected if they wasn't good enough to negotiate. But this kingdom could hire them all. In a single day, this palace become a heaven for everyone whose inside of it.

Sadly, these ceremony is a farewell words for Himuro himself.

**"This will be a goodbye, for us, Onyx Kingdom."**


End file.
